Shinigami's Balad
by Pure-Petit Cat
Summary: Você abandonaria a eternidade pela vida daquele que ama?  UA one-shot. Presentye de aniversário para IKARUS SAMA!


_**Saint Seiya não me pertence… E se pertencesse, Seiya estaria perdido! HuaHuaHuaHuaHuaHua**_

**Nyah Nyah Nyaaaaaaaahhhh! ****Happy Níver Ikarus-Sama! ****Aqui está seu presentinho, curtinho, simplesinho, mas escrito com carinho, rimou! (apanha x.x) xDDDDDDD**

**oOoOoOo**

**Shinigami's Balad**

**oOoOoOo**

Era manhã, a estação de trem estava cheio de pessoas que iam para o trabalho, em um canto, um rapaz de cabelos dourados e cacheados, batendo nos ombros, observava a multidão com seus olhos azuis claros, o sobretudo preto balançava levemente, as pessoas passavam por ele sem ao menos reparar na sua presença.

- Ikarus? O que está procurando?- Pergunta uma garota baixinha e magrinha de cabelos negros e lisos, vestia um sobretudo branco.

- Nada.- Diz o rapaz começando a andar.

- Se você diz...- A garota começa a seguí-lo.

O trem se aproximava da plataforma, as pessoas começavam a se aglomerar em frente à linha amarela, na frente de uma das filas, uma jovem de cabelos ruivos na altura dos ombros, ela olhava para o relógio, vestia um saia creme plissada na altura dos joelhos e uma blusinha de linha.

Um homem aparentemente bêbado tromba no fim da fila, todos caem para frente, a ruiva que estava na frente se desequilibra, cairia no trilho se Ikarus não tivesse a puxado, seus olhos se cruzam por um segundo, ele parecia envolto em luz.

- A senhorita está bem?- O guarda da estação vai ajudar a jovem a se levantar.

- E..Estou... Onde ele foi?- Ela pergunta.

- Ele quem?

- O rapaz que me salvou.

- Não vi ninguém. A senhorita se desequilibrou, mas por milagre não caiu nos trilhos.- Diz o guarda.

A ruiva procura pelo rapaz em meio à multidão, mas não o vê.

- Sabe que é contra as regras salvar os humanos!- Repreende a menor.- Está me ouvindo? Ikarus!- A garota fica brava vendo o loiro a ignorar e se aproximar da ruiva.

- Ela me enxergou, Calla.- Ikarus diz parando ao lado da ruiva.

- Marin, o nome dela é Marin.- Diz Calla observando as letras se formando na cabeça da ruiva.

- Marin...- Repete Ikarus.

- Está proibido de salvar ela novamente! Você sabe muito bem o que acontece com aqueles que interferem nas vontades de Kamisama!- Diz Calla com as mãos na cintura.- Ei! Ta me ouvindo? Ikarus!

Ikarus era um Shinigami, responsável por levar as almas dos que morriam, Calla, por incrível que pareça, era uma Shinigami Superior, podia ler o nome das pessoas e controlar a vida e a morte, apesar de ser proibido.

oOoOoOo

Depois daquele dia, o sempre compenetrado Ikarus não conseguia pensar em outra coisa a não ser em Marin, a seguia pela cidade, certificando-se de que nada de ruim aconteceria à ela.

- Aí está você!- Calla vê o anjo sentado em uma mureta observando a ruiva tomar um lanche com uma amiga.- Não é do seu feitio fugir do trabalho.

- Porque ela conseguiu me ver naquela vez?- Ikarus pergunta.

- E eu vou lá saber! Vai ver que é porque você quebrou as regras! Kamisama ainda está bravo com você.

Marin se despede da amiga e pega suas coisas, saindo da lanchonete, Ikarus ignora o sermão de Calla e se põe a seguir a ruiva.

- Odeio quando me ignora!- Brava, a Shinigami segue o outro.

Marin pára no sinal, esperando para atravessar, o sinal abre, assim que ela coloca os pés na faixa de pedestre, Calla congela.

- Ikarus...- Ela diz.- Ela vai morrer...

- O que?- Pela primeira vez o anjo escuta sua superior.- Não...- Ele vai atrás de Marin.

- Espera! Você sabe muito bem o que vai acontecer!- Diz Calla segurando o braço do outro.

- Eu sei... Mas não iria conseguir levar a alma dela.- Diz Ikarus.- Eu a amo.

Calla afrouxa a mão e deixa Ikarus ir atrás de Marin.

Um carro corria desgovernado fugindo da polícia, havia cruzado vários sinais vermelhos e as pessoas correm, nessa correria, Marin tropeça e cai, o carro vindo para cima dela. Fechando os olhos ela coloca a mão na cabeça esperando pelo baque, mas ele não veio, ela sente um calor morno, ao abrir os olhos ela depara com aquele que a havia salvo na estação de trem.

- Você... Mas o que?- Marin se assusta com o que vê.

Envolto em um luz, Ikarus estava entre ela e o carro, uma das mãos estava na direção do automóvel, que estava parado, aliás, todo mundo estava. Aos poucos eles começam a se mover, em câmera lenta ela vê as pessoas correndo e gritando desesperadas ou tapando o rosto prevendo o pior, o carro que parecia ter batido em algum tipo de barreira invisível, começa a virar e a voar sobre ela.

_Ikarus..._- Diz uma voz grave- _Você quebrou a principal regra dos Shinigamis. Salvar a vida de um humano. Pagará com sua eternidade..._

- Ikarus?- Marin balbucia o nome do Shinigami que sorri, ela entende um "Adeus" pelo movimento de seus lábios.

Uma luz intensa e ele some, logo tudo volta a velocidade normal, o carro voa sobre Marin, caindo de ponta cabeça metros à frente.

- A senhorita está bem?- Pergunta um policial se aproximando.

- Estou...- Uma lágrima silenciosa escorre pela face da ruiva.

oOoOoOo

Ikarus estava acorrentado em uma sala escura, esperava pelo julgamento final para decidir qual seria seu fim, vagar eternamente pelo limbo ou ter sua existência apagada.

A porta se abre, dois guardas com asas entram em silêncio. Ikarus caminha por um corredor branco, chegando até uma porta de ébano.

- Sua sentença, Ikarus, é viver o resto dos seus dias como uma humano.- Diz uma voz que ele logo reconheceu.

- Calla!- Diz Ikarus vendo a Shinigami se aproximar, ostentava suas asas abertas.

- Consegui convencer Kamisama a deixar você de castigo na terra...- Diz Calla, a porta de ébano se abre lentamente, uma luz cegante vinha do outro lado.- Anda logo, passa. Espero que não se arrependa da escolha.

- Não irei me arrepender... Obrigado.- As correntes que prendiam Ikarus somem e ele passa pela porta, sumindo na luz.

- Esse me deu trabalho...- Diz Calla com um sorriso.- Boa sorte amigo.

oOoOoOo

Marin andava calmamente por uma rua arborizada, ela pára por um segundo olhando para o sol através das folhas e galhos, o dia estava quente.

Ao voltar a olhar para frente, ela vê um rapaz se aproximando, ela estreita os olhos para poder ver melhor, talvez fosse o calor, estava vendo uma miragem, Ikarus se aproximava lentamente, ela esfrega os olhos, talvez fosse o sol na cabeça.

- Marin?- Diz Ikarus, vestia-se como um mortal comum, calça jeans e uma camisa branca.

- ...Ikarus?- Diz Marin se aproximando.- Você é real? Mas aquela vez...- Ela apalpava os braços do rapaz.

- Eu era um Shinigami, mas acabei quebrando as regras, estou sendo castigado.- Diz Ikarus.

- Castigado? Mas porque?- Pergunta Marin sem entender.

- Porque eu salvei a vida daquela por quem me apaixonei.- Ele diz se aproximando mais da garota que fecha os olhos assim que vê o rosto dele perto.

Os lábios se tocam, um beijo, tímido, delicado. Ambos afastam um pouco, se olham nos olhos antes de se abraçarem com um sorriso.

- Seja feliz...- Um pouco afastada, Calla observava o casal, ela vestia um sobretudo preto.

xXxXxXxXxXx

_**the End...**_

xXxXxXxXxXx

Enfim! Esse foi meu presente pra você Ikarus-sama! Felicidades, muitos anos e séculos de vida e muita inspiração para continuar escrevendo fics maravilhosas!

A Calla é uma versão minha na fic xD Quis fazer uma pontinha(besta)... No final ela aparece com as roupas negras, o que significa que ela trocou o cargo de superior para dar vida mortal ao Ikarus... Não que isso faça alguma importância na fic...(apanha) XDDDD

O título é nome de um filme japonês, no qual eu não vi, mas sei que era sobre um shinigami que se apaixonava por uma humana... Depois soube que tem um anime de mesmo nome, que eu nunca vi xDDDDD Enfim...

Well chega de besteira! Fico por aqui!

Bjnhos =*w*=/


End file.
